simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Licantropia
leftUm lobisomem é uma criatura mágica que sofre com a licantropia. Esse estado de vida aparece em ambos os sexos em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica, The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação e The Sims 3: Sobrenatural. The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica Em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica, um Sim bruxo pode se transformar em um lobisomem quando usa com sucesso o encanto "Bela ou Fera". O feitiço é disponível para ambos os sexos. Tal como acontece com todas as alterações feitas com "Bela ou Fera", trata-se apenas de uma nova textura, não havendo nenhum efeito sobre as interações ou modo de vida dos Sims. The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação [[Arquivo:Lobisomem no The Sims 2.png|thumb|Um lobisomem em The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação.]] Lobisomens são Sims que foram infectados com licantropia, um estado de vida introduzido em The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação. Os Sims podem se tornar lobisomens quando mordidos pelo líder da matilha, um lobo NPC notável pelo seu pelo escuro e seus brilhantes olhos amarelos. Esse lobo só aparece à noite. Alternativamente, o jogador também pode usar cheats para transformar seu Sim em um lobisomem. É necessário primeiro ativar o código boolProp testingcheatsenabled true para chamar esse lobo. Após o código estar habilitado, basta clicar e segurar Shift na caixa de correio, clicar em "Make NPC" e escolher "Leader of the Pack". Após um determinado período de tempo, o lobo vai aparecer na borda do lot, e o Sim do jogador pode começar a forjar uma relação positiva com ele. Uma vez que um Sim se torna licantropo, ele ou ela irá se transformar todas as noites às 20 horas. O Sim é envolto em uma luz amarela e assume sua forma animal, mudando a cor dos olhos e recebendo uma camada de pelos. A necessidade Energia dispara e a Fome despenca (note que isso nunca irá matar diretamente o Sim). Lobisomens irão se transformar de volta à sua forma humana todas as manhãs às 6 horas da manhã, desativando todas as interações específicas de lobisomem até o anoitecer. Em seu estado licantropo, os lobisomens desbloqueiam várias novas interações. Eles/Elas podem uivar ao acaso ou para chamar alguns lobos para o lote quando estão ao ar livre. Os lobisomens também ganham a interação "Irritar.../Grr!" que pode ser usada contra outro Sim, independentemente do relacionamento de ambos. Isso irá diminuir a necessidade de Banheiro do outro Sim. Um lobisomem também pode transformar outros Sims em lobisomens com uma interação especial que aparecerá quando um Sim for selecionado. A personalidade dos lobisomens muda lentamente ao longo de alguns dias, eventualmente atingindo 0 em Ordeiro, 10 em Ativo, 10 em Sociável, 10 em Brincalhão e 0 em Gentileza e a habilidade Físico também irá aumentar. Sims que possuem aspiração por Conhecimento naturalmente vão desejar se tornar lobisomens e temer serem curados da licantropia. Um Sim com qualquer outra aspiração tem a reação completamente oposta, temendo se tornar um lobisomem e desejando ser curado, caso seja transformado em um. Lobisomens são melhores amigos de cães em treinamento. Eles podem treinar um comando em uma hora (um Sim humano normalmente demora duas horas). Note também que lobisomens do sexo feminino que estão grávidas são incapazes de participar em interações "selvagens". Sims infectados com licantropia mantém sua genética e não podem transmitir sua condição à seus filhos por meio da gravidez. Entretanto, é possível transformar um filho adolescente em lobisomem ao mordê-lo/a. A licantropia pode ser curada através da compra da poção Licantropocilina-B de um Treinador de Animais ou da Cigana Casamenteira . Bruxas de qualquer alinhamento podem também criar esta poção em seus caldeirões. The Sims 3: Sobrenatural Em The Sims 3: Sobrenatural é possível se tornar lobisomem de três modos. O primeiro modo é escolher o tipo sobrenatural lobisomem no Criar um Sim, sendo que o lobisomem pode ter rosto, cabelo e forma física totalmente diferente do seu Sim na forma normal. O segundo modo é recebendo essa maldição de outro Sim. O terceiro é beber a poção de lobisomem, fabricada ou comprada em Elixires e Miudezas do Aleister. Sempre que o jogador clicar em seu Sim, poderá se tornar lobisomem a qualquer momento e quando a lua estiver cheia, o Sim se transformará em lobisomem automaticamente podendo se destransformar somente pela manhã. Quando transformado em lobisomem é possível sair para caçar objetos sozinho ou em bando, o Sims podem correr com as quatro patas. O fato de o Sim estar transformado em lobisomem não altera o modo de vida dele bruscamente, pois ele pode agir transformado, o que não vai alterar nada que o jogador faça no jogo (a não ser no modo de andar curvado e no visual, é claro). Categoria:Num Passe de Mágica Categoria:Bichos de Estimação Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Magia